<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hazy Memories are Better then None by gothfoxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008462">Hazy Memories are Better then None</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx'>gothfoxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, family ties, lila sugar, not a full fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>virgil-is-a-cutie asked:</p>
<p>Silly prompt where Lila is actually Mari's distant cousin and she's a pathological liar</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Lila Rossi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hazy Memories are Better then None</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/gifts">bella_swan_deserved_better</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this Lila is from a good!Lila au that Jen came up with<br/>No song for this title =P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom has a cousin in Italy, they were never very close but they got along well enough when their family got together. The last time he saw her was at her wedding, he heard she had a kid but they lost touch by then.</p>
<p>Mari isn’t sure about the new girl, Lila says a lot of things that don’t ring true but the girl seems harmless. She doesn’t promise anything or try to keep the lime light. Being class president and always being a sweetheart, Marinette brings the new girl back to her house to help her catch up on some homework.</p>
<p>They walk in and Tom drops the tray he was holding(empty thank goodness) and just stares for a moment. It’s Sabine that snaps him out of it by asking what the noise was for the front counter. “Is your mother’s name Olivia by any chance?” He asks Lila and she seems taken aback because yes her mom is Olivia but she goes by Liv. Tom explains that Liv is his cousin and that Lila looks just like she did at that age that’s why he was surprised.</p>
<p>He takes them upstairs and shows them photo albums with him and Olivia during summer breaks with their grandparents and during family reunions. Lila finds out that they have an aunt that had problems with compulsive lying and that odd mental ticks like that run in their family. Lila and Olivia get invited to dinner so they can all catch up.</p>
<p>Mari helps Lila with the class and the lies, she understands that it’s not on purpose and wants to perfect her cousin from any accusations that the class might throw at the brunette. They become extremely close and anyone that didn’t know beforehand would think they grew up together from the way they act. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on tumblr under the same name =D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>